


Cute Baristas (Black Coffee)

by mysticalgiggles



Series: OTP [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: ;-;, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I wanted to write a short drabble, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, and it turned into this, but it turned into a long drabble, i saw a prompt, jisungs an idiot, on tumblr, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalgiggles/pseuds/mysticalgiggles
Summary: Jisung, a normal college student, is at his normal hang out spot with Jaemin. When he goes up to order his normal order, he sees Zhong Chenle, a new barista. In order to impress him, he orders black coffee.orJisungs an idiot and gets himself into a worse situation than normal because he tries to impress Chenle, the new barista.





	Cute Baristas (Black Coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt on Tumblr (once again) and I thought it would be SUPER cute for Chenji uwu.  
> Here's the prompt:
> 
> Person 1 works at a coffee shop and Person 2 goes there for the first time. Person 2 usually gets a lot of cream and sugar for their coffee, but they are captivated by Person 1 and want to impress them, so they order their coffee black and attempt to drink the whole thing.
> 
> I changed it up a little bit because the whole "first time" thing at the coffee shop didn't really fit my idea, so instead Chenle is the new barista.
> 
> I also wrote this is like 30 mins so yeah. Sorry if it sucks im not too proud of this.

"Hey Jisung wait for me!" Jaemin and Renjun ran towards Jisung. Renjun and Jaemin had just started dating a few weeks ago and are so cLINGY IT'S DISGUSTING. Of course, he has his headphones in, on full blast and Shoot Me playing, so he can't hear a thing.

They walked to their usual hangout spot, where they were they were supposed to meet Mark, Donghyuck and Jeno. Of course, Mark and his (also clingy) boyfriend, Donghyuck were already there.

The music stopped and shifted to a softer melody. It was Lonely by Jonghyun. All of a sudden, he felt like crying. Lonely basically described his whole situation right now. Third wheeling all his hyungs was a bit of a burden. It felt like no one-

"JISUNG PARK! LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU WOW HE'S CUTE!!" Jaemin yelled at him, disrupting his thoughts. Jisung whipped out his earbuds and almost shrieked. The barista, was, in fact, the most adorable boy Jisung ever laid his eyes on. 

"Wow, looks like our little Jisungie might have a crush~" Donghyuck singsonged. Jisung rolled his eyes, gave him the finger and scrolled through his Instagram. He found a selfie, that looked a lot like the new barista. The caption read "Just starting my new job at (insert cafe name here)! This place is so home-like. So glad I decided to move here instead Canada. Although I miss China, I have a better life here so far <3" Jisung cooed at the caption. 

He went up to the counter and ordered.

"Hello, what can I get you." His voice was soft, and his  _smile_  was so _cute_. 

"Uh- black coffee and a glazed donut please." Ugh- black coffee...gross. Usually, Jisung orders a lot of cream and sugar in his coffee, but he felt the urge to impress Chenle, as his nametag suggests. 

"Okay can I get a name for the order?"

"Jisung Park"

"Okay, Jisung it will be ready soon." He gave Jisung the CUTEST SMILE that made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Jisung blushed, causing Donghyuck to giggle immaturely and Mark slap him. He whispered something to the rest of the group and they all nodded in agreement. 

"So, what'd you order?" Renjun asked him. 

"Just coffee and a donut."

"Black coffee?"

Jisung shrugged. "I wanted to change it up a little bit. That's all."

Just then, he heard a beautiful sound, to his love-struck mind at least. "Jisung Park, your order's ready!" Chenle spoke over the intercom. 

Jisung ran to the counter and took his first dreaded sip of the coffee. He almost gagged, but his pride suggests otherwise. He's got to impress Chenle. He pulls out his laptop from his bag and starts on his homework. (read: scrolls through his Instagram) 

His hyungs leave, without him even realizing it. Taking occasional sips of his disgusting black coffee and trying so hard not to show his hatred.  _I'm so dumb._ He thought.

-

It was now 5pm and Jisung was getting tired. Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone call his name. "Jisung Park~" He spun around to see who was speaking to him. It was Chenle. "Hi. One of your friends told me about your situation." He laughed his cute dolphin laugh. "If you wanted my number you should've just asked." He handed Jisung his usual order, courtesy of Jeno. He made a mental note to kill one (if not, all) of them later. "Hey, cutie, my eyes are here." He lifted up Jisung's face and squished his cheeks, earning a blush from the younger. 

Chenle pulled out a dark blue marker and took Jisung's arm. He wrote his number in his cute little chicken scratch handwriting. Okay, erase the old note to kill them, and replace it with a thank you note.

So, maybe he didn't hate his life or his hyungs, but didn't like either one sometimes. Although, he thanked them for helping him find a boyfriend.


End file.
